


Lucas Poisonwood

by blu_dinero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_dinero/pseuds/blu_dinero
Summary: A young boy, who joined Hogwarts in 1990, gets to experience the life of a wizard and become someone greater.But in 1991, the boy-who-lived joins Hogwarts and changes happen.
Kudos: 1





	1. Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to make my own HP fanfic due to the story that I'm translating now, which I'm in love with!  
> I had to watch some of the HP movies to remember some of the stuff and had to look up some stuff on the internet to get some accuracy (not so much). 
> 
> Also due to the fact that I'm translating a work, have school, and might be getting my first job, this might not be updated fast, and this also happens to be an idea that popped up like three days ago.
> 
> And I'm not a great writer, so please don't expect a lot.

September 1. It was September 1, 1990. He had his luggage that had a ripped name tag that went by the name of _Lucas Poisonwood_. He had wanted a cat but his mother had told him that it was too much of a responsibility, and he agreed. Not wanting to take care of someone else and having to clean them up was too much for him, for a 10-year-old boy. 

Yes, he joined Hogwarts earlier than most. He didn’t want to, but his mother insisted that it was the best option. She acknowledges his intelligence and decided that it would be better for Lucas to have more friends that were similar to him. As he didn’t have any friends back at home. 

“Oh, sweetie.” She kisses him on the forehead, leaving a faint lipstick mark. 

Lucas quickly wiped it away in disgust. 

“Take care, and don’t make any trouble for the professors! And keep your head high.” 

She kept on smooching him all over his face. Blush creeping up in his face by the embarrassment, even though nobody was paying attention to them. 

Children started to get on the train, waving goodbye to their parents. Some were crying their eyes out as if their children were going to war. 

Lucas got into the train and started to walk down the little hallway, trying to find an empty compartment. He glanced through each of them and would see a group of friends already formed. Him not wanting to make things awkward continue to walk down. 

At the end of the Hogwart Express, had he finally found an empty compartment. He quickly got in and put down his tiny bag of random things. He sat down and then looked out the window, watching as trees quickly passed by, playing with them. As if his index finger was a little man jumping on top of each tree, and avoiding obstacles of random buildings. 

He, later on, got bored with it. Nobody was in this compartment except for him. Which was beneficial for him, as he was quite shy to talk to strangers. 

He then decided to play with his feet, and make circular motions in the opposite direction for each foot. As he was concentrating to make it work he flinched. A knock on the door of the compartment had scared him. 

“Anything from the trolley, dear?” an old kind lady had asked him, displaying a trolley full of sweets. 

“Umm… I would love to have some chocolate frogs and… pumpkin pasties, please?” 

“Well, of course, dear.” 

He quickly got up and went to pay, clumsily grabbing his candy. 

“Take your time.”

At that moment, Lucas rushed to grab it and then quickly sat down, as the lady continued to give candy to the next compartment. 

He felt his face getting hotter from his clumsiness, fanning himself with his robe. He just had a mini panic attack from all that, and his palms were sweaty. He cleaned his hand on the robes and then looked down at the side. The chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties. He grabbed one and then quickly unwrapped the chocolate frogs and ate one, he didn’t enjoy pumpkin so he decided to leave them last. 

It seemed like it was going to be raining, the sky was turning grey and little droplets were falling against the window. 

He was right. 

He watched as a huge amount of rain fell in the scenery and then leaned his head against the window, feeling the raindrops. He looked at his shoes and slowly started to close his eyes. 

* * *

He suddenly felt a thud and heard the train whistle, waking him up. He looked outside and saw that they were already here. 

He got up and put on his backpack, then walked out of the compartment, following the other children. 

As he got out of the train, he saw a big man standing in front of other students who were first-year students. He seemed like a giant, towering over everyone around them, but he had a smile that made him look very friendly. Thus, he went over to the group. 

“All firs’ years here? Come on!” 

Nobody answered. 

“Good!”

“Sir? Aren’t we supposed to go to the carriages?” A girl asked.

“Well, yeh see, only the firs’ get to ride a boat. Now, follow me! Don’t be shy!.”

Hagrid and the students started to walk till they finally came to a stop in front of the lake. Boats were aligned by each other, ready to be floated in the water. 

“Now ge’ on!” the giant said, whose name is Hagrid, or as Lucas had heard in another conversation of students.

Lucas got into the nearest boat and sat down at the end of the boat, the other two students came and sat on the same boat. Then the boat was finally pushed to the water. Each of the boats had four or three students on, except for Hagrid, who had to take a whole boat for himself due to his size. Each boat also had a lantern in front of them, just for a better view. 

Everyone’s boat was following Hagrid’s, everyone was chatting and playing around with each other, telling everyone about how amazing Hogwarts is and what they want to do when they arrive. 

Suddenly, Hogwarts came into full view. Lucas had goosebumps. It was the most breathtaking view he had ever seen, a castle in the distance surrounded by darkness, decorated with lights in each window. It was so mysterious and enchanting, it doesn’t compare to what Lucas had been daydreaming about, it was more stunning. 

While Lucas was admiring the view, the boats stopped. 

“WOW, that was fascinating. Wasn’t it?” the girl that was on the same boat as him suddenly looked at him. 

“...yeh..” Lucas was barely able to hear himself. 

The girl didn’t care much and just went towards her other group of friends. 

*

The students then were guided inside Hogwarts, and now stood in front of the dining hall and Professor McGonagall. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” 

The students looked at each other. Hoping that they will be in the same house as their friends. 

Professor McGonagall leads the students through the two large doors of the Great Hall, presenting four long tables full of students, floating candles, and a ceiling that was a sky. 

They walked through the middle of the hall, in full display to the other students who watched enthusiastically. They had to be in front of everyone and be so sorted to a house. What everyone was waiting for. 

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Marcus Belby!” Professor McGonagall said. 

As each first-year student was being called, one would be sorted to the house they wanted and cheers and welcomes would come from that house. 

Lucas was expecting to be called last but was still paying attention to the sorting until someone behind tapped him. 

“What’s your name?” a girl asked. 

“Lucas.” He said quietly to not be caught. 

“Bloody-hell! I thought you were a girl.” 

Lucas had long black thick hair that was under waist height and also had bangs, and his pretty-boy face also didn’t help. He often got misunderstood as a girl but he didn’t mind, he liked this hairstyle and it wasn’t such trouble to just be mistaken as a girl. 

“Amelia. Amelia Clockwork. Which house do you want to get int-” 

“Amelia Clockwork!” 

“OH! Yes!” Amelia shouted unconsciously. 

Students started to giggle and had smiles on their faces. 

Amelia went up then sat down, the sorting hat was put on her. 

“Ummm… very creative, I see… I know, RAVENCLAW!” 

Amelia did a tiny celebration then quickly ran to the Ravenclaw table with a big smile. 

“Lucas Poisonwood!” 

Lucas snapped his head up, then carefully went up and sat down. 

“Oh… very intelligent… patience… Do you seek justice?” 

“Huh?”

“Ah! HUFFLEPUFF!” 

Cheers came from the Hufflepuff table, welcoming Lucas. He sat down at the table confused about the last question, which the sorting hat didn’t let him answer. 

A few more students were sorted and Dumbledore gave a few words to the hall dining hall before they had started their feast. 

The food had magically appeared on the tables. Every first-year was in awe and had full-on smiles, including Lucas. He looked over and saw chicken, corn, candy, an endless amount of food that was about to be devoured by hungry students. 

“Were your parents in Hufflepuff?” an older student asked Lucas. 

“No… they were in- in Ravenclaw. Both.” he tried to finish the food that was invading his whole mouth but had stuttered. 

“So, you are the first Hufflepuff?” another asked. 

“Yes. I also joined earlier…” 

“That’s why you were the smallest!” a student exclaimed. 

“You’re 10 then? Wicked smart!” 

Lucas blushed at the ‘compliment’, feeling a lot more comfortable talking, which he was very proud of, and was filled with joy that he had joined a house full of amazing people. 

  
  



	2. Second Year

“Mom, please don’t break your arm like you did last year.” An _ 11-year-old _ Lucas said. 

“Alright sweetie, but you be careful too.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair. 

“You are not cutting your hair?”

“I did, but only the ends…” Lucas giggled at the end. 

In Luca’s first year of Hogwarts, he had shown an excellent knowledge of magic and creatures but he had also gained some confidence and matured a lot. But, of course, he was still a little bit shy. 

“Well, go have fun this year.” She gave him a last hug and then waved goodbye, Lucas doing the same. 

He quickly got on the train then found an empty compartment and sat down. Putting some of his luggage beside him, not expecting anyone to sit next to him. As the only friend he had made last year was Amelia Clockwork, from Ravenclaw, they didn’t see each other often at Hogwarts or outside Hogwarts, but they sent letters to each other. Of course, he had classmates that he would talk to, but they weren’t friends. 

A knock suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, but can I sit here?” A boy with messy black hair and rounded glasses had said. Wearing, what it seemed, a worn-out square pattern shirt that was a little too big for him. And he was obviously a first-year student. 

“Sure!” Lucas gave a polite smile. 

“Thank you…” 

The boy sat across from Lucas, awkwardly rubbing his hands against his pants. At that moment, Lucas had a sense of responsibility. He was a second-year and that boy was a first-year, having a feeling of seniority, he started the conversation. 

“So, what’s your name? I’m Lucas Poisonwood.” 

“Harry.  _ Harry Potter _ .” 

Lucas frowned. He felt like he heard that name before but couldn’t pinpoint how he felt familiar with the name. 

“Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full.” 

A red-headed boy appears out of nowhere, dirt on his nose. 

“No. Not at all.” Harry said after Lucas reassured him that he didn’t mind. 

The red-headed boy then sits next to Lucas. 

“I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.” 

_ Oh, a Weasley,  _ Lucas thought to himself. 

“I’m Lucas Poisonwood. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” 

Ron suddenly gasped and pulled a surprised expression on his face, shock evident oh his face. 

“So—so it’s true? I mean, do you really have the… the…” Ron pointed at his own forehead. 

Both Harry and Lucas were confused. 

“The what?” 

Ron leaned a little closer then whispered, “Scar?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Harry happily lifted his bangs. 

“Wicked.” Ron said. 

Lucas was in shock. Confused about how he and the boy who lived were sitting in the same compartment. And how he hadn’t noticed. 

“Wait, are you really  _ that  _ Harry?” Lucas put an emphasis on the word that. 

“Yeah.” Harry had a boyish smile on, full of innocence and happiness. 

“You two haven’t introduced yourselves?” Ron chuckled. 

Even though Lucas was good at school didn’t mean he couldn’t have one of the worst memories, and that happened a lot. And he did hear about Harry Potter, but he would often think of it as a fantasy story used to scare the younger children. 

“We did, but…” Lucas was interrupted by the trolley full of sweets, before an old lady said. “Anything from the trolley, dears?” 

Which was the same sentence he had heard in his first year, but except this time he didn’t feel like eating anything sweet. 

“I’m full.” Lucas said. 

“No thanks, I’m all set.” Ron lifts a mushed sandwich, obviously displeased about not getting any candy. 

Harry watches as Ron puts his sandwich down sadly, concerned.

“We’ll take the lot!” Harry then quickly gets wizarding money out of his pocket, which was almost full of golden Galleons. 

“Whoa!” Ron exclaims. 

*

“Who brought you to the station, Harry?” Lucas asked as he watched both boys eat the sweets. Ron had moved to the other side of the compartment, where the candy was scattered. 

“Oh, Hagrid did. He was kind enough to help me buy my supplies too.” Harry picked up the blue and gold package. 

“These aren’t real frogs, are they?” Harry looked at the box cautiously. 

“ It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself.” Ron explained. 

When Harry opened the package the frog suddenly jumped onto the window and was quick to get out of the compartment, disappearing with the wind. 

“Ah, rotten luck. They’ve only got one good jump in them, to begin with.” 

Harry sadly looked to the other side of the packaging but was happy one second later.

“I got Dumbledore!” 

“I got about 6 of him.” Ron proudly said. 

“I had him too on my first ride to Hogwarts.” Lucas looked at both of them with a smile. 

“First?! Isn't this your first year too?” Ron asked. 

“No… this is my second year, but I’m 11.” 

Both Ron and Harry looked at each other in ‘Woah’, but then a random squeak interrupted them. A rat that had a box over his head was laying on Ron’s lap. 

“This is Scabber, by the way, pathetic isn't he?” 

“Just a little bit.” Harry seemed unsure of what to say. 

“Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?” Ron glanced at both of them. 

“Yeah!” Lucas and Harry said excitedly at the same time, getting a little bit close to see the magic show. 

Ron clears his throat before saying his spell, “Ahem. Su —” 

A girl with bushy hair stood out in the doorway, searching for something before she sighs. 

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevill’s lost one.” 

“No.” Ron shook his head, confused. 

The girl looked at Ron then at the wand in his hand. “Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see then.” she nodded at him. 

Ron starts over again. “Aghemm.  Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” He swings the wand and a zap is heard, but nothing happens. 

Ron looks at Harry then shrugs, Harry doing the same. At the same time, Lucas had put his head down, trying to hide the growing smile on his face, feeling embarrassed for Ron. 

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” The girl smiles. “Well, it's not very good is it?” 

Ron looked at both Harry and Lucas, telling them with his eyes ‘Can you believe this girl?’ 

“Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me.” She takes out a wand from her robes and goes over to sit beside Lucas, across from Harry. 

“For example,” she points the wand directly towards Harry’s glasses, which startled him. Ron not paying attention to them, and Lucas watching from the side. “Oculus reparo.” 

Another zap was heard. Harry’s glasses that have been held together by some kind of tape, were completely fixed. Ron quickly glances and is surprised to see the outcome. Harry takes off his glasses and is amazed. Lucas makes eye contact with Hermione. 

“You’re really good.” Lucas points at her wand. 

“Thank you,” she then looks at Harry. “That's better, isn't it?” Harry and Ron are still shocked about what they just had seen. Harry puts his glasses back on. “Holy cricket, you’re Harry    
Potter. I’m Hermione Granger… and you two are…?” as she was frowning she looked at both Lucas and Ron. 

“I’m Lucas Poisonwood.” Lucas glances at Ron, but he was busy eating his candy. So Lucas decided to get his attention by kicking him in the leg. 

“Ouch! What?” Ron then looks at Hermione.

“I’m... “ he had to stop for a second as his mouth was full at the moment. “Ron Weasley.” 

“Pleasure.” Hermione had an expression of disgust. “You three better change into your robes. I expect we’ll be arriving soon.” Hermione gets up and leaves, but then comes back. 

“You’ve got dirt in your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there.” She tells Ron and points at her own nose. She then turns in her heels and leaves. 

Ron scratches her nose, embarrassed. 

Lucas then took out his robes and began to change. 

“She’s right, we better get ready before we arrive,” Lucas said. 

Both boys began to change as well. Harry almost stumbles on his own feet. 

* * *

It was already late evening. Everyone was in the Great Hall, ready to welcome the first years. Lucas was waiting for his new friends that were complaining about not being able to go in the carriages and instead had to go in a boat. 

The room was full of chatter and laughter was heard everywhere. The professors were sitting down at the front table, waiting for the new arrivals. 

A few minutes later, and the two doors of the dining room had opened, revealing little kids walking in the middle. Professor McGonagall led the group. 

Everyone at the tables stared at them, smiling to make them feel a little less intimidated. But almost all of the first year students were staring at the ceiling, while the students at the tables were calling the first years ‘cute’ and ‘how they’re like little babies’. 

“All right, will you wait along here, please?” McGonagall pointed with a paper roll. 

Ron and Harry looked around then spotted Lucas, waving at him. Lucas returned the gesture with a smile. 

“Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” 

Dumbledore rises from the table behind. 

“I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch,” Dumbledore points at an old man with a cat of red eyes that stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. “has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” 

The first years had an expression on their faces that showed confusion, disgust, or fear. 

The sorting hat began doing its duty after the announcement, welcoming every new student to Hogwarts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do ya'll see the quotes that I used from the first movie, the whole HP scrip movies is helping me a lot. 
> 
> And also I put M/M for categories, but I'm still not sure about that, as this story is me basically just going with 'the flow', so I'm thinking of the story as I'm writing it. (which is not good)
> 
> (I didn't check for any typos, so they might be some)


End file.
